


Sacrifice

by Arrows_and_Bullets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, car explosion, fake death, skye's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrows_and_Bullets/pseuds/Arrows_and_Bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward makes a sacrifice to stop people hunting down Skye for her powers. A sacrifice after telling her something to make her heart race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

_Originally posted on Tumblr_

~

_Go, just go. Get her out of here!_

Coulson had yelled those words at Ward over their communications devices, so loud that Skye could hear them from her S.O.’s side. Straight after, he had pushed her into the S.H.I.E.L.D. truck, taking the driver’s seat as he rushed them out of there. Ward had told her they were safe in an abandoned house the team had hid her in, that they people hunting her wouldn’t get her location. He had been wrong.

She looked out the window, heart racing as she tried to ignore Ward talking to the rest of the team as he drove. She only caught words by accident, ‘near… highway… chased…’ none of them really making any sense.

Bullets suddenly started to ping off of the roof, making her yelp and duck down. “Grant!” She exclaimed, fear in her tone.

“Nearly there, Rookie,” he replied, glancing at her with worry. “Just hold on and everything will be fine.”

Her hands grabbed tightly onto the bottom of her seat, watching him through wide eyes. He seemed tense, more than usual, and it was worrying her even more. She was thrown against the car door as he sharply turned a corner and slammed to a stop.

“Out of the car!” Ward commanded, looking at her. “Now.”

“What, no,” Skye replied, shaking her head. “I’m not-”

“NOW!” He yelled, and she caught a flash of worry in his eyes.

She nodded and opened the door, jumping out. Just before she closed it, she looked back at him. “Be safe,” she whispered.

Ward glanced down at her seat. “I love you,” he replied as she shut the door, making her gasp.

When she tried to reach back for the handle, strong arms pulled her back and off of the road. Despite her struggling, she couldn’t get out of the grip and to the car as it sped back away.

“Skye,” a familiar Scott said as he shoved her behind a bush. “Don’ do tha’.”

Eyes glued to the speeding car, her lip started to quake. “But he…” She looked at the engineer desperately.

“I heard wha’ he said, an’ don’ worry,” Fitz replied. The sound of engines speeding up around the corner made him jump towards her, holding her gently to the ground, covering her mouth.

Skye flinched when the first of three cars sped past them, something bulky and white sticking out of the window. At hearing soft curses from Fitz, she frowned, unsure of what it was. Her eyes widened when it fired something, which hit Ward’s car and resulted in it being blown sideways, fire erupting from all around it.

“GRANT!” She screamed, the hand dropping off of her mouth. “GRANT!”

She fell limply onto the ground, sobbing.

~

Days had passed and Skye hadn’t left her bunk on the bus, still curled up with her knees against her chest as she cried silently, no tears left in her system. I love you. His last words to her, to anyone in the world. She hadn’t been able to say them back before he died, although she wanted to.

He had saved her life and ceased the hostiles trying to hunt her down in an attempt to harness her apparent powers. Everyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. thought she had died by his side, and she would have preferred to than live without him.

Fitz had tried to help her as he brought her back to the Bus, but what did he know about their relationship? About liking someone who she thought saw her as a child, but loved her? She looked up from her bed and at the photo she had placed on her bedside table. It was her and Ward together, him actually smiling. Simmons had snapped the rare event, just quick enough. She wouldn’t see his smile again, or feel the rush of emotions as he walked by her.

The team had gone out on a mission, leaving her alone like she wanted, mourning him. Three sharp knocks on her door sounded, not even eliciting her to look up. They sounded a few seconds later with her continued silence.

“Skye?” A concerned voice asked. It sounded like Ward, but he was gone.

“Fitz,” she tried to say, the word coming out as a sob. “Don’t use his voice.”

The click of her door sliding open made her look up as her tall S.O. walked in, shirt torn and covered in dust. His face was bruised and covered in dry blood, stemming from cuts on his forehead and cheek.

“Grant!” Skye exclaimed, jumping off of her bed and rushing to his side. “But…” she could feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, even though she spent them all.

“Hey, Rookie,” he said softly and weakly, shoulders slumping with exhaustion. “I didn’t die.”

Her hands covered her mouth in shock before one gently touched his chest, checking he was real. Tears started to fall and she stumbled back, sitting down on her bed. “I thought I’d lost you,” she choked as he sat gingerly down next to her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders. “I thought you were gone.”

She felt his Ward’s lips gently press against her hair. “I wouldn’t leave you. Not like that, and certainly not forever.”

She looked up at him, crying silently and out of relief. “Grant?”

“Yes?” He replied, looking down at her with confusion.

She gently touched the dried blood on his cheek, her gaze locked with his. “I- I love you,” she whispered.

Relief flooded his face, earning a smile from her. “I love you too,” he murmured. “But I guess you knew that.”

Her smiled grew and Skye buried her face into his chest, his strong arms holding her tight. “Don’t leave me,” she mumbled into him. “Don’t you do that again.”

Ward chuckled, the vibrations running through her. “I won’t,” he replied. “I promise.”


End file.
